Lockbox
Сейфы - контейнеры, заполненные всякими вещами, включая новые Collectable Items, Comic Book Covers. Соберите все 8 комиксов и откройте персонажа бесплатно. История Впервые были представлены в Спец. Операции 6, позже были введены в ПВП сезоны. На данный момент присутствует 7 типов сейфов: Magnetic Lockbox Сейфы, вместе с Коллекциями и Комиксами впервые были представлены в Special Operations - Cry Havok. Первыми были Магнитные Сейфы, которые содержат 1 из 8 собираемых комиксов. Соберите все 8 комиксов, чтобы закончить Master of Magnetism Collection, и разблокировать нового персонажа - Magneto! Для собирания сейфов были введены во время Спец. Операции 6, параллельно с основной цепочкой заданий, Master of Magnetism задания. Эти сейфы так же были доступны от выполнения Деплоев и в рулетке Боссов/Эпик Боссов. К сожалению, они больше недоступны. Omega Lockbox Не к каждой Спец.Операции предоставляются сейфы, данные сейфы были введены через 2 спец. операции, в Special Operations - Vision of the Future. Через эти сейфы можно было разблокировать персонажа Omega Sentinel из Technologic Collection, и самого первого Group Boss в игре, Ultron. Давая небольшое увеличение шанса получения сейфов, Групповые Боссы были новым механизмом получения сейфов: *Зарабатывайте 1 сейф за нанесение Альтрону 10% или больше. Заметьте, что не важно, нанесли вы ему 10% или нет, новый отсчет 10% начнется от того количества жизни, сколько вы ему оставили в прошлом бою. *Когда Альтрон побежден, все, кто помогал, получают 4 сейфа. *mega Lockboxes can also be found in Group Boss reward galas. Так же были введены Technologic сторонние квесты для получения Омега-сейфов. На данный момент Омега-сейфы недоступны для покупки. Unstoppable Lockbox Так же, как не каждую Спец. Операцию могут ввести одновременно с сейфами, не каждые сейфы могут ввести вместе со Спец. Операцией, первые исключение пришли в PVP Tournament: Season 8, с Неостановимыми Сейфами, и Juggernaut как разблокируемый герой в Unstoppable Collection. Unstoppable Tasks добавлены к ПВП-сезону для получения сейфов. Вы так же можете получать по сейфу за победу, примерно 5 в день, так же они были получаемы через Daily PvP Roulette. Coiled Lockbox Спиральные сейфы были введены с Special Operations - So Shall Ye Reap. Получение всех комиксов завершит Binding Agent Collection и разблокирует Constrictor. Групповой босс - Red Skull. Были изменены условия драки с Групповыми Боссами, такие как то, что теперь босс сбегал через несколько раундов, запрос на помощь от союзников, и самое важное: Нанесение Red Skull 10% урона от его здоровья в одной битве даст вам 1 очко Щ.И.Т. За убийство своего собственного Красного Черепа игрок награждался десятью Coiled Lockboxes. Каждый, кто помогал, награждался одним Coiled Lockbox. Coiled Lockboxes could also be found in Group Boss reward galas. Также были наградами за выполнение цепочки Binding Agent, как части заданий спец. операции. Demonic Lockbox Впервые, две СО подряд были введены одновременно с сейфами. Демонические сейфы прилагались к Special Operations - Sins of the Fathers. Сбор всех комиксов и завершение From Hell's Heart Collection открывал Satana. Групповой босс - Blackheart. Сложность группового босса была увеличена, лучше подбирая сложность к уровню агента, к тому же, только 5% нужно было для получения награды. Нанесение Блэкхарту 5% в одной битве награждало 1 очком Щ.И.Т. За убийство своего Блэкхарта игрок получал 10 демонических сейфов. Каждое убийство союзником давало 1 сейф. Сейфы так же были получаемы за сторонние задания цепочки From Hell's Heart. Shadowy Lockbox Second PvP lockbox collection, Shadowy Lockboxes were introduced withPVP Tournament: Season 10. They are used to recruit Elektra by collecting Comic Book Covers and completing the Master Assassin Collection. There were Master Assassin Tasks added to the PvP in order to earn Shadowy Lockboxes. You could also get 1 Lockbox per each victory, up to 5 per day, and they were introduced in the Daily PvP Roulette as well. Inhuman Lockbox Latest Lockboxes, Inhuman Lockboxes were introduced with Special Operations - Infinity. They are used to recruit Thane by collecting Comic Book Covers and completing the Life and Death Collection. Usually lockboxes came with an "Anti-Hero" hero, Thane is the first lockbox hero to be released without previously being a villain within the game's storyline. In Spec Op 13, the group boss is Thanos and killing your own Thanos will give you 10 Inhuman Lockboxes, while contributing with your ally's kill awards 1 Inhuman Lockbox. He will change his class after each battle. By giving him a damage of 5% in a battle, you will get a Guardian Shard. Inhuman Lockboxes are also obtained in Spec Ops boss roulettes, Group Boss Thanos, and from A Matter of Life and Death side tasks. Mischievous Lockbox Content Lockboxes can be opened individually at a 7% chance of obtaining a Comic Book Cover. 10 lockboxes can be opened together for a 100% chance of obtaining a comic book cover, plus another 9 items. Possible Contents are: *Comic Book Covers *Consumable Items *Isotope-8 (depends on Agent's level) *Deploy Drop Gear *Command Points *Unstable Iso-8 *Energy *Challenge Points *Old LE items *Old LE PvP Resources How to get them Lockboxes are available in different ways, such as Daily Roulette, Spec Ops' Deploys, Boss roulettes, Group Boss, Side Tasks, PvP's Daily PvP Roulette, 5 first Daily PvP wins and Side Tasks, deppending on the Lockbox in question. Buying a lockbox costs in the Store.